Patch Notes: Version 1.93
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.93 Release Notes Tutorial and Mastery of Stealth March 2, 2008 With Version 1.93, we bring to you a major overhaul of our New User experience. All newly created characters will start in one of three areas, Constantine's Sound, Lamfhota's Sound, or Grenlock's Sound, depending on their realm of origin. These areas, revamped from our original tutorial region, will provide quests, adventuring, equipment, experience, and RvR opportunities for all characters of levels 1 through 10. The progression through these areas is fun and relatively quick, providing a useful learning experience and plenty of rewards. The goals of this endeavor are two-fold. The first is to bring new users who come to Dark Age of Camelot together in one consolidated place, provide them with basic instructions, the necessities for leveling, and level-appropriate gear rewards. The second goal is to reduce the size of our trial download. If you are experiencing Dark Age Camelot for the first time, we hope you enjoy your stay! NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Condemned houses have begun being repossessed. The repossession process will occur over the next few hours until all scheduled repossessions have occured. * Crafting - Players may notice several new recipes in their Spellcrafting menu. These recipes were added to assist players on the Cooperative ruleset server in combining Dreaded Seals. The recipes will display for characters on all servers in the Spellcrafting line, but will not function outside of the Cooperative ruleset. For full details of the new Dreaded Seal Recipes, see the Cooperative section of the patch notes. * The Triumphant Minstrel Stone Shaper now has a reuse timer of 12 minutes, bringing it in line with other Dragonslayer weapons. * The Ancient Copper Necklace, Beaded Resisting Stones, and Paidrean Necklace will no longer lose durability when repaired. Because of this change, these items can no longer be repaired by players. Any lost durability on these items can now be repaired along with lost condition at an NPC Smith. * Thayr, an Aurulite merchant in the Kobold Undercity, now sells two gems which were previously only available in Hibernia and Albion. * The rumor NPCs located in each realm's capital city are now talking about more recent goings on in their kingdom. * The blinded and bumbling bwca in the Labyrinth now have realm specific treasure. * (PVP Only) Technomancer Gibson will no longer take damage from spike traps. * (PvE Only) Players will now only be offered the Saving Zarees quest by the version of the NPC Tym that is located outside their home realm's capital. * The Love Spoon can now be destroyed. * The Greater Warlock Staff of the Sigils now gives a bonus to all three Warlock magical focus spell lines. * The trash drop called globe of swirling mist is now stackable. * James Maury, Snorri Sturluson, and Edward Plunkett will no longer repeat the dialogue to offer the A Tale of a Dragon's Revenge quest to players that have already completed it. * The spell range bonus on items will now affect the leash range of focus spells and necromancer pet casting in the same way it affects the casting range of a spell. * Players will no longer be teleported to the same side of a keep/tower door. This corrects an issue where characters sometimes were erroneously ported back to the same side they were attempting to leave. * The Lament of Dartmoor harp will now display the correct item bonus. * The Belt of the Sun can now be equipped in housing zones and capital cities. * All players have been granted a free Mythic Respec. TUTORIAL ZONES Recognizing the need for more trained adventurers to aid the realms in their ongoing battles against enemy forces from within and without, the Kings of each realm have dedicated more resources to this end. * Now, players can enter the game and explore the lands of Constantine's Sound (Albion), Grenlock's Sound (Midgard), or Lamfhota's Sound (Hibernia), gaining experience and preparing themselves for the battles to come. * New players entering the tutorial will now be notified that voiceovers are being used so they are aware of the added audio aspect of the tutorial. * Several voice-overs and dialogs in the tutorial have been adjusted to reflect recent changes made in the game. Example: The voice-over no longer tells players that the trainers are near the well as the new advanced trainers have set up shop around the spruced up towns. * Constantine's Sound (Albion), Grenlock's Sound (Midgard), and Lamfhota's Sound (Hibernia) have been expanded to allow players, new and old, to learn and level easily from level one to ten in one area. To accommodate this, the zones have been expanded and additional quests implemented to provide content up to level ten. *(Albion) Constantine's Sound has been expanded to include the towns of New Avalon and Finnen along with the existing town of Holtham and the keep Caer Stamford. New quests and content is available in all three towns. * (Midgard) Grenlock's Sound has been expanded to include the villages of Ulvastad and Halgost along with the existing village of Hafheim and the keep Thorsa Faste. New quests and content is available in all three villages. * (Hibernia) Lamfhota's Sound has been expanded to include the villas of Ryley and Allta Coill along with the existing villa of Fintain and the keep Dun Cormyra. New quests and content is available in all three villas. * An entrance to the Demon's Breach Realm vs. Realm (RvR) dungeon has been placed in each realm's tutorial. Players who are level 5-10 may access the dungeon. * Players will start in these zones automatically now, regardless of whether they choose "Tutorial" on the character creation screen. There are channelers present that will allow access in and out of the tutorial for level appropriate characters. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General *Base Class removal - As part of this expansion to the starter area content, we have removed the necessity to choose a base class upon character creation. Instead, players can choose any of the advanced classes available to their chosen race. **Example: Bob wants to try his hand at being a Thane. Instead of choosing to join the Viking Base Class, leveling to five, then choosing to be a Thane; Bob can just choose to be a Thane from the Character Selection screen. * When creating a new character, players will choose the advanced class they want immediately. Because of the amount of advanced classes available to the player, the starting stat allocation process has been modified. **For new characters, when a player chooses an advanced class, the starting stats will be auto-allocated. This is similar to choosing that option previously when creating a base class. If a player wishes to customize their starting stats, they can do so on the following screen where the facial features are customized. There is now an "adjust attributes" option on that screen allowing you to view and change your starting stats. **Existing characters still have the option to change their stats at any time. This can be done by choosing the "customize" button at the bottom of the screen when they have their character selected. The only difference is that the stat modification option is now on the facial feature screen, toggled via the "adjust attributes" button on the bottom of that screen. Albion * The level 1 Rogue Thrust style "Wildcat" is now a level 3 style. This change affects the Minstrel, Infiltrator, and Scout classes. Hibernia * The level 1 Stalker Piercing style "Wildsting" is now a level 3 style. This change affects the Ranger and Nightshade classes. Midgard * The level 1 Rogue Sword style "Wildblade" is now a level 3 style. This change affects the Hunter and Shadowblade classes. Stealth Changes * In an effort to make stealthers more group friendly, party members will now be able to see stealthed party members within a 2,500-unit radius. * The realm ability "Mastery of Stealth" will now provide a greater movement speed bonus, while lowering the detection range bonus. This will help stealthed players with positioning for attacks and easier escapes. * Mastery of Stealth 1 - 10% increase in speed and a 50-unit detection bonus. * Mastery of Stealth 2 - 20% increase in speed and a 100-unit detection bonus. * Mastery of Stealth 3 - 30% increase in speed and a 200-unit detection bonus. *Mastery of Stealth 4 - 40% increase in speed and a 325-unit detection bonus. *Mastery of Stealth 5 - 50% increase in speed and a 475-unit detection bonus. Druids * The Druid "Nature Affinity" Damage Shield concentration based buff spells have had their range increased to 1500 units. Heretics *Heretics now receive the spell "Arawn's Singe" in their Rejuvenation line at level 1. Maulers * The Mauler Direct Damage and Damage Add spells in the "Power Strikes" line will no longer share a timer. Thanes *Thanes will now receive the ability to wear chain armor at level 10. Valkyries * Valkyries now have access to chain armor at level 10. FRONTIERS NOTES * The level requirement for the RVR dungeon, Balban's Breach, has been changed from 5-9 to 5-10. * The Vampiir trainers Rygda and Vertyn in the Hibernian Relic towns are no longer invincible. * The spell effect of the Demon Seal Ammunition (Boulders and Barrages) will no longer work outside of New Frontiers. This fixes a bug where the effect could be used in the Battlegrounds and was deemed too powerful for that environment. * Modified the way keep doors work to prevent an issue where characters would attempt to leave a main keep and be ported back inside. * Clarified the delve information on the Demon Seal Barrage and Boulder catapault ammunition to indicate that players should have an enemy player targeted for the link to Darkness Falls to function properly. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General The following Regrowth spells have a new and correct spelling: * Resurgence *Minor Resurgence *Major Resurgence Quests - Albion * Building a Better Bow - The goals for this quest have been updated so that it requires the proper amount of bones. This fixes an issue where the journal would indicate players needed two bones, but the quest required three. The quest now only requires two bones as per the journal text. * Bed Bugs - Clicking the enlarging potion in a player's journal will no longer arbitrarily complete goals of this quest. * Attack on Cornwall Station - The Signaling Horn can now be used while in shadeform. * The Fugitive - The waypoint for Malphaeus in Ludlow is now in the correct location. * Father Hulgrath - Frip is now slightly smaller and is referred to as a "young boy" instead of a "small boy". * Frontier Aggressors - Players will now properly receive credit for killing Forest Ettin Seekers while on this quest. Quests - Midgard * Triggering a Distraction - The steps of this quest must now be completed sequentially. * Tomte Tide (Epic 4) - The directions given for step 3 of this quest have been changed to be more accurate. * Storm Horse - The directions given in step 2 now direct players to the correct location for Jorun. * The Enemy Appears - This quest now correctly directs players to Huginfel to speak with Skipta instead of to Svarhamr. * The Tale of A Dragon's Revenge - Snorri Sturluson will no longer refer to Albion in his dialogue. * Collecting for Sybil - Fixed a typo in the journal text which reversed two words. Quests - Hibernia * Sad Fomorie - This quest will now award players with a more appropriate amount of experience for the level of the quest. * Kylirean's New Armor - The level of range of this quest has been raised to a more appropriate for the reward it gives. Albion Monsters * The Dragonsworn leader Althea Kennicot is no longer charmable. Midgard Monsters * Consul Omard will no longer erroneously report he has a quest available to some characters. This fixes an issue where some characters that embarked on the path of the champion would see the quest ring, but no quest was actually available. * The Viking Huscarls at Gna Faste who are involved in the Attack on Gna Faste quest will no longer chase after random mobs that inhabit the area. Hibernia Monsters * The 'night' spawn of the Melancholic Fairy Queen will drop remains like its 'day' counterpart. * Pookha mobs now drop "pookha skin" and "pookha hair" instead of "pooka skin" and "pooka hair". Item Notes * The Bwcan Colored Necklace can now be worn by all realms. In addition, the Intelligence and Piety bonuses have been replaced with an Acuity bonus. * Dragonsworn Riddled Shields are no longer incorrectly accepted by Guild Emblemer NPCs. * The trash drop called silver pike tooth can now be sold to merchants. * (Midgard) The Lupine Lunatic Gloves now give a bonus to dexterity instead of quickness, a more fitting bonus for cloth armor. * (Albion) The Stonewatch Pin now has the correct bonus value for its level. * (Midgard) The Enraged Wolf Pelt Cloak now has the correct bonus value for its level. * (Hibernia) The Glimmer Spirit Band now correctly displays as level 48. * (Albion) The Ircon Bound Chain Leggings now correctly have a chain armor icon. * (Albion) The Belt of the Unnamed Grave no longer has a bracer icon. * (Midgard) The large block shield is now dyeable with enamel dyes instead of leather dyes. * (Hibernia) The Gauntlets of the Veil now correctly have a reinforced armor icon. * The 'Stable Greater Celeric arcanium tincture' has had its attack speed buff effect improved from 15% to 17%. * (Hibernia) The Azure Crusher mace can now be dyed. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion * Dungeon Inquiry - Added a missing word to Maybella Afton's dialogue. Hibernia Monsters * Myrddraxis will no longer display a 'not in view' message when attempting to engage the monster. Item Notes * Demon-tainted stag meat and demon-tainted bear meat no longer falsely indicate that they can be turned in for experience in Faraheim. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Volcanus Quests * When activating Tartaro's Gift, Maulers in Hibernia will no longer be told by the Sage that they need to turn in the scrolls for this artifact when they have just done so. Stygia Encounters * Apprentice Wyia will now state that both Valewalkers and Maulers can activate the Snakecharmer's Weapon instead of just Valewalkers. Aerus Encounters * The cyclops agrotes will now drop level appropriate tinderboxes. Item Notes * The 'Bracer of Zo'arkat' /use2 ability will now display the proper point blank Area of Effect (AoE) widget. * The 'Jacina's Sash /use and /use2 ability will now display the proper point blank Area of Effect (AoE) widget. * The 'Belt of Oglidarsh' /use ability will now display the proper group only widget. * The 'Eternal Plant' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Maddening Scalars' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Malice Axe' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Ring of Heavens' /use ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Winged Helm' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Traitor's Dagger' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Phoebus Harp Necklace' /use2 ability will now display the proper self-only widget. * The 'Zahur's Ring' /use ability will now display the proper self-only widget. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion * Vengeance is Mine - The steps of this quest must now be completed sequentially. * Guard Zekatar's Order - Corrected a typo in the message players receive on step 2 after salvaging the metal from the gate. Quests - Hibernia * Lost in Oblivion - Players who have previously progressed past goal two and then dropped it will now be able to complete the quest if they restart it at a later time. * Brave Researcher Talsia - Lieutenant Kymber will now have a visual quest indicator when a player is eligible for this quest. Item Notes *Level 40 Aurulite bracers for casters are now sold by Tymirre in the Shar Labyrinth. Monsters * All terracite spearman in each realmâ€™s Underground Forest now wield spears. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES Quests - General * Unraveling: Illusions of Grandeur - The Signaling Whistle no longer refers to the Minotaur scout by name as the name is different for each realm. Quests - Hibernia *Unraveling: Illusions of Grandeur - Step 12 of the Hibernian version now gives the correct directions to find the tree. In addition, step 5 now correctly asks for a Crystalrot River Beetle Tooth instead of a Stonerot River Beetle Tooth. * Unraveling: Illusions of Grandeur - Carnue no longer repeats himself during his initial dialogue. Item notes * The 'Infused Buckler of the Labyrinth' has been set to not allow emblems as the item is too small to properly take and display an emblem. FOUNDATIONS NOTES * Corrected an issue with the housing map for Old Sarum so that the text indicators for the villages of Flint and Cheshire are centered over their respective areas. * Players will now be able to port directly to their house on a cluster, regardless of the server they are currently on. COOPERATIVE SERVER * Additional recipes have been added to the Spellcrafting line that will allow characters to combine Dreaded Seals to ease their redemption. Characters can now combine 10 Glowing or Sanguine Dreaded Seals into a single Lambent Dreaded Seal that can be turned into the Dreaded Seal Collector for ten times the reward they would normally get. There is also a recipe for a Flugent Dreaded Seal that combines five of the new Lambent Dreaded seals and can be turned in for five times the Lambent Dreaded Seal reward. Finally, there is an Effulgent Dreaded Seal Recipe that combines five of the Fulgent Dreaded Seals and is worth five times the Fulgent Dreaded Seal Reward. Please note that like the Sanguine and Glowing Dreaded seals, the new seals give out realm points based on the level of the character turning in the seal. In addition, players cannot go over the maximum Realm Point total for their level through redemption of these seals, so if a player turns one in and hit their cap (or are at your cap), that player will only get enough realm points to take them to the maximum for their level. Once combined, the new seals cannot be split back into the component seals. * Tym, the quest giver for the 'Saving Zarees' quest will now only offer the Midgard version of this quest.Â This fixes an issue where it would offer the Albion and Hibernian version, but the quest goals were all in the respective realm. PVP SERVER * The Realm Point timer determining how many realm points a player is worth to another individual player upon being killed has been reduced from 24 hours to 15 minutes. * Being killed by an enemy player will now only cost players a single point of 'Constitution'. Category:Patch Notes